


Rust Red by Laylah [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Rust Red by LaylahSummary: If Luck breathes deeply, he can just catch the scents of copper and sulfur. Claire — Vino — must be home from his job. Luck pushes back the covers and rolls out of bed.





	Rust Red by Laylah [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rust Red](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291171) by Laylah. 



**Title** : Rust Red

 **Author** : Laylah

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Baccano

 **Character** : Luck/Claire

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** :If Luck breathes deeply, he can just catch the scents of copper and sulfur. Claire — Vino — must be home from his job. Luck pushes back the covers and rolls out of bed.

 **Text** : [here ](http://cat.catandkiwi.net/?p=265)

 **Length** 0:04:02

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Rust%20Red%20by%20Laylah.mp3)


End file.
